Things Always Change
by x.things.always.change.x
Summary: If things always change,how are some things still the same? I never thought, that after everything, this would happen I guess I was wrong.
1. Prologue

Things Always Change

Prologue

**Disclaimer:All characters Belong to Stehphenie Meyer**

They say be prepared for life's changes, its twists and turns. Well no matter how prepared you are they _always_ sneak up on you. Although for me, all those bad things that happened good things happened too. Though I wasn't prepared for those either. Great, now I'm rambling. I guess what I'm trying to say is no matter what happens always life your life like you want, how you mean, and as yourself. As for me I've got to work on it.

So here's what happened….

**A/N:Hi, Um... this is my first fic. Let me know what you think and I can update every Friday... mostly. So review if you like its down below.**


	2. Chapter 1

Things Always Change

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

_ Run, run, breathe, and get away. _I kept repeating my mantra as I went. I had to keep going before they found me. I turned and saw that they were far enough back that I could hide. So, I hide just inside of an alleyway I'd found of f of the road. I think it lead to somewhere in the castle.

I heard footsteps run past and stop a few feet ahead of where I was so I listened in to what they were saying.

"Where do you think she went? Maybe we should split up." Said one of the guys that were after me.

"No, just keep going she couldn't have gotten that far. Run 'till you find her." He snarled out.

` I heard them leave and sighed a breath of relief. My shoulders slumped and I ran my hands through my hair. Then a cold hand grabbed my arm and yanked me back into the alley I would've screamed but, another cold hand slapped over my mouth before I could even open my mouth to do so. I think I was being dragged through some tunnels or something but, it was so dark I couldn't tell. The man who had my arm, slung me into a room and was gone before I could see him.

Another man strode into the room. He was tall and pale white. He had striking red eyes that only brought bad thoughts to me. He pushed his long black hair out of the way and walked slowly towards me.

"Dear child, do tell me your name?" he said.

"Why?" It was an natural instinct but, I didn't want him to hurt me. Guess that was a bad move.

He laughed "Don't be stupid. Tell me your name."

"Isabella."

"Wonderful!" and then he clapped his hands. "Now be good and this won't hurt to much."

"Wait what's going on?" _Please don't hurt me._

"Oh dear, I said to be good. Don't worry at all." He then left the room.

It was so cold in this room. I had my knees drawn to my chest with my arms around them, where I was in the floor. I was shivering. Then that man with the black hair came back but with a man this time. His friend had messy blond hair and his eyes… his eyes were almost black. He looked very tense.

"Isabella, my friend Jasper here" he gestured to the man he brought in "will take care of you don't do anything bad and it won't hurt too much."

The other man, Jasper looked at me and faced the black haired man. A gust of air blew in and I shivered again.

"Aro, I… I… I can't do it. I just can't. Look at her" then the black haired man, Aro gave me a once over. "I just can't. Send her to a guest room and we can deal with this problem later."

"Jasper, you can't tell me how to run this, or what to do." He growled.

"You and I both very well know why I'm here. So don't push your luck" His tone was harsh, and low. Then he strode from the room.

"Isabella, come. There seems to be a problem." He yanked me up and pushed me out into the hall way. "Let me show you where you will be put. Don't try running, you will be caught."

**A/N: Don't forget to tell me what you think. Updates most every Friday!**


	3. Chapter 2

Things Always Change

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyers.**

Aro slung me into a room, and I fell to the floor.

"Stay here child this will be your room for now. Follow all instructions given and don't make a move unless you are told." He instructed then turned to leave but just as he was about to close the door he said "Of course do have pleasant dreams" then he left.

So, I'm really not sure quite what's going on. Although I do know I need to watch my every move… just like I have most of my life. I make the move to get up. As I stand up I look around. The walls are all brick or cement. It's very barren there's three pieces of furniture in the room; a bed, a small bedside table, and a cushioned chair. There's also not much light a candle on the small table and one gas lantern, I think it is, on the wall.

I make move to go and sit on the bed as I sit there I just think about what's happened today and I wait for something to happen, to have to run again. I can feel myself relaxing for the first time in a while and I lean back on the bed…

My eyes crack open… whoa that was the best sleep I think I've ever had. Then there's a cold hand on my arm and before I can scream or, run for that matter another is on my mouth holding me down. I look up to see …..

**Okay, first off thanks for the reviews and hits, visitors and all that. Please don't hate me but next Friday I will give you a really long update but I have a few decisions to make before I do hope you enjoying the story and thanks lots.**

**..x**


	4. Chapter 3

Things Always Change

Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: O.k. so I made some typos last chapter if you noticed I'm sorry if you didn't don't worry. The last chapter was actually chapter two kind of. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one. It's to all my fans.**

I look up to see Aro as he strode forth into the room. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Come now my dear child, we have many a things to discuss." And then he dragged me out of the room and to where ever he was taking me, I was just hoping that it was not somewhere bad.

"Um, sir?" my voice was rough from not being used for so long.

"Yes what is it that you need?" He sounded irritated.

"I was wondering you could… erm… show me to the restroom?"

"Of course, this way Isabella" Then we turned off our course and went down a hallway. He stood outside tapping his foot impatiently. "Could you hurry up!"

Oh, I was so close to making a smart ass comment right there, but I didn't as I figured it wouldn't help my situation. Then we left and he led me down these halls, I figured we were underground. We entered a room with book cases covering the walls and a long wooden table with chairs and people all around it. Aro sat at the head of the table and among the men surrounding the table I only recognized Jasper, the one who had came into the room the other evening. As I stepped through the threshold I thought he had stiffened.

"Alright, as you all know, we have come here to discuss some problems." Aro announced and gave a pointed glare my way. I was standing in the corner closest to Aro's seat. "You all may take your seats now." And they all sat behind the chair they were standing behind.

"We are here to discuss this problem that Jasper couldn't seem to take care of on his own."

Apparently I was the problem as everyone was looking at me. But I haven't done anything they captured me in the ally way as I was running for my life. Jasper stood up at his seat his hands braced on the table as he leaned in to see down to Aro.

"Just because I am doing you a favor doesn't mean that I have to agree to your ways of 'virtue'" he used his hands to make air quotes around the word virtues. "You know very well why I'm here as I stated the other night. I could get up and leave at any moment. I wouldn't push it."

"You can't tell me how I run things this is my place and you will treat me as you ruler." Aro jumped from his seat. This was going to be a disaster.

"Not when I'm doing you a huge favor that your life may depend upon." The room was silent for a few moments before the whole room began fighting. I tried to push myself into the corner further. It was freaking me out, they were all talking so fast, and trying to kill each other. While they kept going at it, I saw someone coming towards me. I lifted my arms over my head, to protect me.

"Come on, lets get you back to your room." Thank god, it was only Jasper. I nodded weakly and we left the room. Walking down the hallway I could still hear the fighting. We got to my room and he lead me to the bed thinking that I would go into shock, or something. But I laid down any way and he went to sit in the chair across the room. I couldn't help but to look him over, he didn't seem in to bad of a shape. Though his eyes were still almost, or are black.

"Sorry you had to see all that, the meetings usually go that way." I simply nodded. "You don't talk much do you?"

"No, not much." My voice was very coarse and I didn't want to say anything to get me in trouble.

"Oh, well we should probably get you something to eat and drink." he started to get up and before anything could happen Aro burst into the room.


	5. Chapter 4

Things Always Change

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stepheinie Meyer.

Aro burst into the room. He was growling or snarling? This confused me but, as I gave him a once over I saw that his eyes were dancing with the fire of livid anger. He pointed to Jasper. "You, what do you think you were doing when you left out of the meeting and took her with you?" His tone was low and deadly.

"I was only trying to get her away. She should not be killed in a way as that." Jasper explained. Wait what!? Be killed, in a way, as that? I have got to find a way to get out, to run again.

"Well, anyway" It seemed as if Aro was at a loss for words maybe he say the shock on my face as he glanced at me "Isabella, would you like some refreshment, Some food or a drink perhaps? You may answer."

"Yes, please. I would like that." My voice coarse from not being used and from emotion.

"Then I shall send for some" he replied. He gave a look towards Jasper then left the room. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I suppose that must've scared you" I jumped I was surprised for him to talk. I simply nodded. "When he comes back hopefully he will leave you in peace to eat."

"Are you going to go to?" I had to ask though I hope that wasn't a wrong move.

"Well I could stay if you'd… like?" he asked with his eyebrow raised. He looked good like that. Okay that was weird.

"I guess, but I don't want to be to much of a trouble to you." He simply just shook his head. Then Aro came in with some food on a tray and placed it on the bed where I was in front of me. I glanced down it looked to be pizza and a glass of water.

"Thank you, this is very good." I said as I took a bite.

"Aro, could I possibly speak to you for a moment." Jasper said and then leads Aro from the room. I sat and wondered what they were talking about as I ate my pizza and gulped down the water. And may I say it way very good. Then Jasper came back in to the room with no where Aro to be found.

"I know you must be wondering what we were talking about" he asked me as I set my tray on the bed side table. I nodded. "Basically I got him to say that I could be your own personal stalker for the duration of your stay." For some reason he didn't scare me even after everything that's happened… ever to me.

"Great" I muttered sarcastically. He just chuckled; it was like rough velvet. I know that doesn't sound very enjoyable to hear but it was a wonderful sound.

"Something like that." he said. He sat in the cushioned chair in the corner and I stayed curled up on the queen sized canopy bed. Then I yawned "You should probably get some sleep."

"Just don't kill me in my sleep okay?" he started laughing, he thought I was kidding. Then he looked at me.

"Oh, you weren't kidding were you?" I shook my head. "Sorry, I won't"

"Do you swear it?" I was skeptical. You never know what kind of person your dealing with.

"Yes, now get some sleep." That was all I needed to nod of to sleep.

_I was in this room. Oh no I thought, not again. Then __**he**__ was standing over me._

"_Oh, now your going to pay of that, you little bitch!" his arm was raised about to go in for the hit. I could hear my self screaming for him to stop it sounded further and further away as he hit me each time._

I abruptly woke up to a cold hand on my shoulder, I was screaming as I jumped away from it and away from the bed.

"Shhh" he tried to sooth me, his hands up in the air. But then even as I realized it was Jasper and not _**him**_ the tears only came faster. I just sank down to the ground gasping and shaking my head. "It'll be okay just wait and see." Jasper kept saying these things to try and calm me down as he walked over to me. He kneeled down beside me and faced me. Then he tentatively reached out and put a hand over mine, the one on my knee.

I took a deep breath and put my other hand over his.

"See it's going to be okay, just wait and see." And we sat in the floor like that for a while not a word said, he just kept rubbing circles on my hand until I got tired and had to go lay on they bed again.

**A/N: Okay well, here it is I hope you like it. Also thank you to everyone who's even clicked on my story, and super thanks to those who reviewed. Updates are every Friday or Saturday. If you have any ideas let me know because in my mind I have a million different ways this could go.**


	6. Chapter 5

Things Always Change

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Waking up, I realized that I was still in the underground room. I was lying on the bed as memories of last night and yesterday came back I realized a few things: first, I defiantly knew I was scared and wasn't sure what the hell was going on in this place, second, I knew I kind of regretted somehow getting so close to Jasper. This was only because I didn't actually know who he was, what I was dealing with. And as you know being scared was something I did not do. I suppose Jasper noticed my being awake, as he sighed loudly.

"Either you can lie their all morning or you can get up." He said.

I slowly sat up just to antagonize him. "Okay I'm awake." Then I got up off the bed and stretched. "What do we do now?"

"Well we can just stay here though I _know_ you are just dying to go see Aro again." His voice laced with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh you know now do you, well you might have to know something else." My eyebrow rose up.

"Oh I do now do I? And what might that be?" his eyebrow had risen up as well and well he looked _very_ good with that facial expression. My train of thought fumbled and I wasn't quite sure what to say next. My face flushed.

"Uhh…." This was not going to end well. "I.. suppose you're the one to have to know that aren't you?" Good one Swan, great save.

He though for a moment. "Yea I guess that would be right." He stood up and walked to sit on the edge of the bed beside me.

**A/N: Sorry I have to leave it at that I have writers block. As for last week sorry I didn't update my computer was down. Review if you like and also if you like I posted another story, or I will so check it out.**


End file.
